


Serial Kisser

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Nino isn't babysitting J, yama pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Drunken!Jun probably needed some liquid courage.Masaki just needs Jun to remember.





	Serial Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I slipped and fell in another fic today, well a ficlet. But it's OTP so that's OK right?

There isn't any reason he should actually be on the receiving end of one of Jun’s infamous scowls, he didn't do anything. At least he doesn't think he has done anything wrong. They actually had a lovely evening, playing cards, he even let Jun win most hands. They'd talked well into the early hours of the morning, there was beer. Then more beer, and one more just to be sure there was enough consumption.

Okay  _maybe_ he did one teeny, very significant thing wrong.

 

Drunk Jun makes Aiba giggle, it could be because he likes to get close. It could be because he likes to call both Seniors, and Juniors to come drink with him. “It'll be fun,” Jun would say.  Once he had to stop the younger man calling Johnny himself.

 

“Oi Aiba, are we going to talk about last night at all?” Jun finally stopped scowling at Aiba, his rice, into his coffee, long enough to speak.

 

Now it was Aiba's turn to frown, not scowl because your face _could_ get stuck like that, and Jun's face was already quite serious. So it was probably okay for him

 

The reason for Aiba's frown was simple enough, MatsuJun almost always claimed to forget anything that happens after a night of drinking.

 

They were wrestling for Jun's mobile when he tried calling Johnny, again, Aiba managed to get it away they were rolling around on the floor, and Jun planted a wet, full-lipped kiss right on Aiba's mouth. Aiba wasn't trying to take advantage of the other man. He mostly drank with Jun because we'll he was fun, and he probably needed someone to look out for him.

 

Who knew what Sho and Ohno got up to on their nights off together. Nino, and Toma were busy as well, so taking care of Jun really was up to Aiba.

 

If Aiba was honest with himself, he would admit that he looked forward to this particular bit of Jun’s affection.

 

The beer, he tells himself as it's happening, makes him return the kiss for the first time since he's known his band mate. MatsuJun is a serial drunk kisser, and Aiba has been victim for years. He parts his lips accepting Jun's hot tongue, he tastes like liquor, and is equally intoxicating. He can't think clearly, and Jun's hands roam all over his body. Aiba's moans seem to egg the younger man on, he only stops when he gets to Aiba's belt buckle. It escalates quickly, but Aiba doesn't object.

 

“Do you want this?” Aiba recalls Jun asking for the night before.

 

“Hell yes!” He answered, nodding enthusiastically.

 

He smiled at the recollection, but he could also feel Jun hot gaze boring into him.

 

“Masaki!?”

 

“Y-you actually remember last night?” He said in disbelief, he'd hoped this would be the case, or else he'd be a creep, right?

 

“Yes.” Was that a blush creeping up across Jun’s face?

 

“Good, because I’d be up for a repeat, but do you want to top this time?” Aiba tells the other one smoothly.

  
Grinning, he almost didn't dodge the piece of toast that came flying at his head.


End file.
